


After The Smoke Clears

by NoirAngel011



Series: A Broken Family. [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Charlie goes off to find her someone she knows after the smoke clears.





	After The Smoke Clears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lrhaboggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Sides of the Same Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243646) by [lrhaboggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle). 



Fire.

Fire was all she could see.

From the two animatronic suits she was stiffed in, the room rose in temperature.

Vaguely, she could make out the others.

Scrap Baby stood in the corner, already charred.

Scraptrap was on the ground, burned to a crisp.

Molten Freddy was slipped against the wall, and tangle of wires on fire.

The fire soon caught up to her, burning the large black bear.

At last, she felt free.

* * *

She woke up in a field.

Their were flowers all around her.

They were everywhere, spriklinf the grassy area.

As she looked around, she saw gravestones.

She was on top of a hill, looking down over five graves.

Turning around, she saw another smaller grave, facing the other way.

She moved to read what was said,

_**Elizabeth Ana** _

_**1980-1983** _

She looked at her own grave.

_**Charlotte Emily** _

_**1980-1983** _

It had been quite a while since she had heard that name.

Charlie spotted someone down the meadow.

She began to walk towards them.

Elizabeth looked the same as ever, big green eyes and long strawberry blonde hair.

Charlie picked up her pace,now skipping closer to her best friend.

"Hi Elizabeth." She waved at the girl sitting in the grass.

The girl looked up.

"I-i haven't heard that name in a long while." Her voice was sweet and quiet.

Charlie kneeled down, extending her hand.

"Do you want to play with me?" She asked.

Elizabeth smiled, taking Charlie's hand.

"I would love that." Her smile widened, standing up with Charlie.

Together the two girls skipped off through the field, hand and hand.

At least they had found each other long after the smoke had cleared.

 

 

 


End file.
